


A Broken World

by JJthirteen



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Loneliness, Sad, The reader is god, What is going on?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJthirteen/pseuds/JJthirteen
Summary: What should you do if you're trapped in a world which is not Your own? Should you try to remember your family, or embrace your new one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind that this is my first ever fan-fic, so don't expect too much.  
> Also, i might continue on it if there is a positive response  
> Oh, and please comment what you think of it so far!

...  
A light shines down on Niko, and he wakes up.  
He moans before asking "What happened?"  
...  
...  
...  
No answer...  
Niko begins looking nervously around.  
"Hello?"  
Everything is silent.  
"Are you still there?"  
He is looking around for you.  
You try to answer him, but to no effect.  
Seems like Niko is completely alone.  
He calls out your name.

...

No response.  
Niko looks around at his surroundings, and realizes where he is.  
He is outside the tower, which is lit up by a strong glow at the top.  
Niko panics, and frantically searches the area for any clue that you might still be there.  
What a shame you're not able to interact with this world anymore.  
Your time here is up.  
Leave.

...

You don't want to leave?  
You want to see what happens next?  
Well, if you insist...  
Niko stands up, and walks towards the exit.  
He turns around and hesitates, before walking through the door.  
He moves towards the elevator, and clicks the "up" button.  
...  
...  
...  
After a short walk, he reaches the cafe.  
He walks over to a corner, and sits down by a table in the corner.  
The woman at the counter notices him.  
"Oh, you're still here?" she asks.  
Niko doesn't answer.  
The woman stands there with a confused look,  
"But, you brought the sun to the tower..."  
She gasps, horrified, as she understands what has happened.  
"I'm... so sorry"  
Niko leans down on the table in front of him, and begins crying.  
He sobs uncontrolably, as a puddle of tears appears.  
The woman stands up, and walks over to him.  
"Hey..."  
Niko avoids her.  
"It's gonna be allright..." she says.  
Niko stays, as the woman begins stroking him.  
"Just... take your time"


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far from home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist continuing this, so... here's another one!  
> Also, I have a tumblr! Check it out!  
> https://ask-niko-the-kitty.tumblr.com

...

You're back?  
You think you can change anything?  
I already told you.  
Your time here is up.  
Leave.

...

You want to see Niko again?  
You want to see how he is doing?  
Well, if you insist...

It's been a day.  
Niko has not eaten anything, and he seems very hungry.  
He is sitting by the elevator, on the catwalks.  
People are passing by, but nobody notices him.  
They're too occupied looking at the new sun.  
Niko is waiting for something.

...

He wants to go home.

...

The lamplighter appears, and notices Niko.  
"Hey!"  
He runs up to him.  
He seems a bit more optimistic today.  
"What are you doing here?"  
He seems a bit confused.  
"Weren't you supposed to be home?"

...

No answer.  
Niko looks over the city, lost in thought.  
The lamplighter speaks again.  
"You... do have a home, right?"  
Niko looks up, and thinks for a moment.  
He nods.  
"So why are you still here?"

...

"I can't go home"  
Niko tears up.  
"I... I can't..."  
He begins sobbing.  
The lamplighter is confused.  
"But... the sun is here. Of course you can go home!"  
Niko shakes his head.  
"I-It's not h-here..."  
Niko keeps sobbing.  
"What's not here?"  
"H-home"

...

"So... you can't..."  
The lamplighter sits down beside Niko.  
"..."  
There is nothing to say.  
"It's a nice day today"  
Niko looks up.  
"Huh?"  
The lamplighter is looking at the tower.  
"You did a good job, kid. You know, bringing the sun here and all. You brought it all the way from the barrens... That's pretty far away"

...

Niko begins talking.  
"Well, the barrens weren't that bad"  
The lamplighter seems amused.  
"You're kidding. Poison gas, crazy robots, not a living creature in sight, it's called the barrens for a reason!"  
"Well, I had some help..."  
"But how did you get to the glen? The only way is over the ocean!"

...

Niko begins explaining.


	3. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... stop it...

...

Why do you keep coming back?  
You can't change what has already happened.  
I don't want to repeat myself.

...

Niko is at the cafe.  
The lamplighter is there talking to him.  
The woman behind the counter is listening to them, interested.  
They are discussing what will happen now that the sun is back.  
"I mean, those cubes are still here"  
"Not in the barrens!"  
"But the barrens have poisonous gas"  
"Only in a few areas"

A woman enters the cafe.  
It's kip, the head researcher.  
She looks around, and sees Niko.  
"Oh..."  
Niko and the lamplighter looks at her.  
Niko appears to have forgotten the situation he is currently in.  
"Oh, hey! It's you!"  
"Uhh... sorry. I didn't expect to meet you here"  
"It's ok"  
Kip is about to ask a question, before she notices the woman behind the counter.  
She is frantically shaking her head.  
"So... how are you holding up?"  
"Fine. We were discussing what will happen now that the sun is back!"  
Kip lightens up when she hears this.  
"Oh, well, now that we can charge the batteries of robots, making a settlement in the barrens is a viable option again"  
Niko smiles widely, and looks at the lamplighter.  
"See?"  
"Allright, allright. I was wrong"  
Niko begins laughing.

...

Satisfied?  
Don't come back again.  
This is your only warning.  
You don't want to hurt Niko, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... something's wrong.  
> I didn't write these messages, and now I can't edit the symmary...  
> What is going on?


	4. You've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're really persistent, aren't you?  
> ...  
> You asked for it.

You're back?

...

Niko is sitting on a chair, talking to the scientist.  
He's explaining the situation in the barrens.  
"So, the generator is online, the gas isn't spreading, and some machinery is still intact?"  
"Uhh... yes. I think so"  
They're planning for an expedition, as the refugee is overcrowded.

...

The barrens are more dangerous than you think.  
Especially for a small child.  
Who knows what might happen there?

...

"I guess there's no reason not to do this"  
A weird sound is heard, and an anomaly appears.  
It's dangerously close to Niko.

Remember that i'm in control.  
I've always been in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, something is DEFINITELY wrong!  
> Niko might be in trouble...  
> I'm losing contr


	5. Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko is not the same little kid he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... think it's fixed now.  
> I've regained control.  
> Still, I wonder what that whole ordeal was...
> 
> Also, a shameless promotion of my tumblr blog ask-niko-the-kitty.

Niko is alone, crying.  
He is thinking about his mother, and the home he will never see again.  
He is thinking about the life he has left behind.  
He is thinking about you.

...

Niko is in an apartment he got to loan, seeing as he brought back the sun.  
It's too big for only one child.  
Someone knocks at the door.  
Kip enters.  
"Hey..."  
She is about to say something, but changes her mind.  
"I... brought you something"  
Niko looks up, tears still in his eyes.  
"Here"  
Kip reaches out her hand.  
In it, there is a thread with a lightbulb attatched to it.  
"It's a thank you from everyone here for you helping us out"  
Kip walks over to Niko, and puts the thread around his head.  
It looks like a necklace.  
"Th-thank you..."  
"Hey, you're the savior here! You deserve this!"  
Niko lets the lightbulb lie down on his chest.

...

"I guess we should go soon, right?"  
Kip looks at Niko, worried.  
"Look, it's gonna be ok"


End file.
